


The Wolf And The Rose

by LexaTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaTargaryen/pseuds/LexaTargaryen
Summary: Sansa is Queen in the North and has a mission.





	1. Chapter 1

The North belongs to the Starks again. After years of cruel rule by the Boltons, it's recovering under the reign of the Queen in the North, Sansa Stark. It was a hard fought battle at Winterfell. Jon led the Stark army against Ramsay Bolton, the bastard. Literally. Everyone knew though, that Sansa had planned everything. Every single move. That's why the Northerners love and accept her as their Queen. Jon is still Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. Ramsay is dead, eaten by his own dogs. And now Sansa rules. Her next move is it to finally find her one true love again. Margaery Tyrell. The last thing she had heard of her is that she's in a dungeon, imprisoned by the High Sparrow. And once again Sansa plans. She plans to free her love and to take the Iron Throne therefore destroying the Lannisters once and forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa reunites with a Tyrell

Meanwhile her army had grown to 70,000 men, including her very own Queensguard, the guard who shields her back and who would give their life for hers if need be. Her own sister, Arya Stark. After discovering that Arya can never truly be No One, she had returned to Westeros, to help her siblings fight the Bolton bastard. Arya helps Sansa with the palnning. They agreed on contacting the one and only Queen of Thornes, Olenna Tyrell, Maragery's grandmother. Olenna was surprised to hear from Sansa not only did she think that Sansa was dead but also the 'Queen in the North' was quite shocking for Lady Tyrell. She had the honor to get to know Sansa during her 'stay' in Kings Landing. She only knew her as a shy and frightend girl. Little could she have known Sansa would ever be one of the most powerful not only women but also rulers in the Seven Kingdoms. And now here, laying before her, a letter signed with 'Sansa of House Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Protector of the North and Queen in the North.' was definetly quite a welcome surprise for Olenna. She knew about Sansa's feelings for Margaery. Well to be fair, whole Westeros knew about her feelings, and know one seems to care. She finally has a real chance to get her grandchildren back, and maybe even have the huge and lovely royal wedding she had pictured for Margaery.  
Two weeks after sending her letter to Lady Olenna, Sansa received the answer she was hoping for. She now has 130,000 men in her army. 130,000 Stark men against an army of 100,000 Lannister and High Sparrow men added together. The Queen of Thornes agreed to meet with Sansa at Riverrun, the castle of House Tully, the castle of Lord Edmure Tully, Sansa's uncle. After two weeks of travelling, Sansa, Arya and their army finally reached Riverrun. Lord Tully of course is the first one to welcome them. He didn't see his nieces in 10 years so he wouldn't have recognised them if they hadn't have arrived with 70,000 men who were holding around 20,000 Stark banners. Edmure had to admit that the army of his niece was quite impressive. He couldn't believe that Sansa, his niece, his sister's daughter, was the QUEEN in the North. To say the least he was very proud of her. The second one to greet them was Lady Olenna Tyrell. She hugged Sansa like she was her grandchild. Also very proud to see her being a strong and powerful woman, with her whole Stark attire on. She didn't look like the Sansa she had met in King's Landing, no not at all, she finally looked like a true Northener and additional like a true queen. Olenna and Sansa were brought to a room, where they could dicuss their next moves. „It's so good to see you again Sansa.“ Olenna said, admiring the girl standing before her. „And it's good to see you Lady Olenna, it's been quite some time to say the least. Thank you for agreeing on this alliance with me. It really means a lot.“ The Tyrell woman looked at her for a few silent moments before responding: „Oh my sweet child, I would do everything for my grandchildren to be freed. But I might have to ask for one condition before we're marching on King's Landing.“ „What is your condition?“ Lady Olenna looks at her as if she already knows the answer and says: „When you've conqured the Iron Throne, Your Grace, and when you are queen of the Seven Kingdoms, you will marry Margaery.“


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa stares at her in disbeliefe „I will marry Margaery? You are playing with me right? You would never allow me to marry Margaery, it's a sin for a woman to marry another woman“ „Oh sweet child, come on, everyone knows that you've fallen for Margery, did anyone ever say something about it? No, they didn't. And I'm not blind, Sansa, I saw how you looked at Margaery back in King's Landing, I know you love her, and don't try to deny it because why in Seven Hells would you want to free Margaery?“ „But what if Margaery doesn't want to marry me?“ „Oh trust me Sansa, she couldn't say not to you.“  
After two days of planning they agreed that they had to wipe out the High Sparrow, to kill Jaime and Cersei, but not Tommen. Bran, who is now one of Sansas' most trusted advisors insisted, that they will send him to Jon to the Wall. After all he wasn't responsible for his parents' actions. So five days later they were marching on King's Landing. 130,000 men behind them, including Theon Greyjoy, Rickon and Jon. And at Sansas' side of course, Arya. They got to King's Landing very quickly and into it even faster. Well, I guess you can't expect anything diffrent with 130,000 soldiers aginst 100 at the gates. Sansa gave the order not to hurt any of the inhabitents of the capital. When she becomes queen she doesn't want the people to hater her for killing their fathers, mothers, brothers or sisters. It became more difficult as they tried to move towards the Sept were Loras and Margaery were held in. The Lannister soldiers were positionated in groups. At the beginning there were very few in a group but as they were close to reach their destination the groups became bigger and stronger. As they fianlly arrived at the Sept there were 110,000 Stark and Tyrell men standing in front of 70,000 Lannister and High Sparrow men. Sansa stepped in front of her men, she fought along side them in the battle. She had Jon and Arya train her how to handle a sword. It was one of many things Sansa had changed her mind on. From 'A Lady shouldn't fight' to 'Everyone should know how to fight and defend themselfes'. After 5 years of hard training she became a good fighter, which gained her even more respect from her soldiers and her people, even 'Princess' Ellaria Sand of Dorne as voiced her respect in a letter once. Sansa even has her own sword. 'Rose' she had called it. She stood in front of the High Sparrow. Face to face with the man who had her future wife arrested.  
„Everybody knows about your sin, and sinners need to be punished“ he tells her as his so called 'brothers' move towards her to try and take her but thanks to the training she received, they weren't hard to handle. The people of King's Landing, who had gathered to watch this meeting take place, stared at her in awe. A woman swinging a sword, killing the people who have hurt them for several month as they claimed to want peace, well, that's not an everyday thing to say the least. They cheered as Sansa took down the last one of them. They chanted her name 'Queen of the North', 'Queen' or simply just 'Sansa'. Though one of the brothers managed to give her three cuts above her right eye, which look like wolf paws, she was totally fine. The wounds bled and hurted but the cuts didn't do damage to her eye. And she couldn't show weekness, not now. And she didn't. She took gripped her sword tightly and thrusted it through the old mans' heart. „For Margaery“ she whispered in his ear as the life went out of his body. This action made the cheering people around her love her even more, and with that the opposing armys were fighting one last time. Arya, Sansa, Theon and Jon were headed towards the dungeon to free the Tyrells'. Everything went smoothly. They ran into Lannisters' a few times but they striked them down quickly. As closer as they got to the cell Margaery was held in as faster did Sansas' heart beat. A million questions flew through her head:“What if Margaery is dead?“, „What did they do to her?“, „Would she really marry me?“ And then the time has come thy split up. Jon and Theon were going to free Loras. That left Arya and Sansa standing in front of Margaerys' cell.“Everything is going to be fine, Sansa. You'll see.“ Arya said as she laid a hand on her older sisters' shoulder and smiled at her. Sansa smiled back, greatful for her sisters support. She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finally reunites with Margaery.

There she was. Bundled together in the darkest corner of her cell. Terrefied by the sounds of swords, horses and screems coming from outside. As she realiesed, that someone has entered the room, she tried to get even deeper into the corner, even though that's not possible. „Margaery.“, Sansa said, her voice as soft as it could be. „Margaery it's me, Sansa. I'm here to save you.“ and with that being said, Margaery looked up. As realisation hit her, she couln'd help but jump up and run towards her old friend. Sansa thought Margaery was going to hug her, but she would have never expected Margaerys' next move. She kissed her. Pouring everything she had into the kiss. Love, Greatfulness, Passion, Lust and Happiness. The kiss lasted forever. Well, no it lasted for about five seconds, but Sansa wanted it to last forever. As they parted Margaery stared into her eyes and said: „I knew you would someday be my Knight in Shining Armor.“ And with that, she cried, and Sansa held her. She would always hold her.  
It took Margaery about ten minutes to stop crying. And a few 'Everything will be alright, I'm here now and no one will hurt you' kisses from Sansa. As they finally got out of the Sept, the people instantly started cheering again. Jon and Theon, who freed Loras ran towards the three and asked if everything is alright. Loras of course hugged his sister and apologised that he wasn't there to protect her. Lady Olenna hugged her too and then turned to Sansa, smiled and said: „I knew that you would be the one to save her“ before hugging her too. After breaking the hug a soldier came towards her to tell her the current situation. „We've lost about 30,00 men, so we have 100,000 men left. We also captured all the Lannisters, Your Grace.“ „Thank you, Bron. Bring them to me after my coronation tomorrow“ „Yes, Your Grace“ He bowed and left. As night approached Sansa and Margaery were laying in bed toghether, cuddeling. „When will our wedding take place, love?“ Margaery asked. „Whenever you want, beautiful. I mean if you want to marry me.“ „Of course I want to marry you, Sansa. You are the strongest, most beautiful and most intelligent woman I've ever seen. Especially now. When we first met in King's Landing all those years ago, you were already beautiful, but I realised, that you are even more beautiful in northern clothes. How is your wound? Does it hurt?“  
Margaery asked gesturing to Sansas' three cuts above her eye. „They hurt a bit but otherwise I think they actually look really good on me“ Sansa laughed „Yes, I agree, you are good looking with the scar. ESPECIALLY with the scar“ and with those words being said they got completly lost in each other.


	5. Chapter 5

After a night of, well, let's call them 'Nightly Activitys', Sansa's coronation was approaching. Margaery brushed Sansa's hair, but she it tied together. Sansa wore the dress she made herself, with the direwolf on her chest, kneeling proudly in front of the heart tree in the Godswood of King's Landing. After all she is a Stark, the blood of the first men flows through her veins, it felt like the right thing to do. After the Septon crowned her, she rose to her feet as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The Lannisters were brought before her a few hours later, as she was sitting on the Iron Throne. „Little dove,“ Cersei said, with an evil smile on her face „I never thought I'd see you again, and definetly not as a queen. Is one of your men going to kill us now? Should we be scared? Because we are not.“ „Some people are scared before they die, some aren't, I don't care of you're scared or not. I just want you to die.“ the queen said her voice as sharp as Valyrian steel „Tommen, you will not die today“ Sansa could see the relief on the boys' face as she spoke those words „You will be sent to the Wall, to my brother Jon, where you will help to defend Westeros from the White Walkers.“ „Yes, of course, thank you Your Grace, thank you“ Tommen said with happy tears in his eyes. „And now to you two“ she pointed at Cersei and Jaimie „You two will die right her right now, but not from one of my mens' hand. As my father always said: 'The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword' that means I will execute you. Any last words?“ Both Lannisters stayed silent as they looked surprised and shocked at her. Sansa took that as a cue to start. They were held down by Jon and Arya as Sansa let Lady cut through their necks.  
Three months after her coronation the wedding finally took place. Lords and Ladies from all diffrent houses have gathered, not in King's Landing, but in Winterfell on Sansa's request, to watch their queen marry their future queen. It was a beautiful event. Of course, they got married in the Godswood. Although the believe in the Seven was widley spread across Westeros, Sansa decieded to stay true to the Old Gods just like her father and his father and so on before her. Sansa waited in front of one of the heart trees in Winterfell, awaiting her bride with a fast pounding heart and sweaty hands. The woman who took back her home, the North and in the end whole Westeros, was nervous at her own wedding for only one reason. Margaery, the love of her life, the beautiful rose, who stole her heart the first time they had looked at each other. And finally the time has arrived. Margaery was brought towards her by her brother Loras, of course. The almost wed couple looked at each other with teary eyes. Never would they have dared to believe that their love would ever be accepted, and now here they are. Standing in front of each other smiling above both ears. Sansa always knew that Margaery was a beautiful woman but seeing her now, in her wedding gown, was something entirely different. She was the most beautiful person in all of the Seven Kingdoms and every other continent. A beautiful long dress all held in green with golden roses stitched all over it, but also the Stark direwolf could be found. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, before the ceremony finally began. It wasn't a long ceremony, but that's usually the case in the North. The highlight though for all guests came quickly as the two brieds vowed to each other:”Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.” After that it was just celebrating for everyone attending the wedding. There was laughter, joy, dancing, singing, and a lot of wine. This went on for almost 5 hours until the newly wed queens were pushed into a room, both nacked and ready to finally consumate the marriage. Though it was certainly not the first time they got involved in an act of love. They made love to each other until the sun rose the next morning, both extremly exhausted but really happy in each others arms. It's not always the norm to find happiness in a political marriage, but these two were the happiest people on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter you guys. Please let me know if you want to read more of my stories.


End file.
